Mobile communication architectures can be categorized as cellular network and ad-hoc network. In a cellular network such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced (LTE_A), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), or the like, communication between mobile devices is routed via one or more core network elements via preferably a so-called licensed band.
Mobile communication architectures can be categorized as cellular networks using a licensed band and ad-hoc networks using an unlicensed bad. In a cellular network, direct communication between mobile devices is usually not permitted. Traffic is generally routed via one or more core network elements. Contrary, in ad-hoc networks, mobile devices can communicate directly with each other without involving a (core) network infrastructure such as a centralized controller. This is referred to as device-to-device (D2D) or peer-to-peer (P2P) communication.
Enabling additional D2D communications in cellular networks was found to potentially become a promising concept. According to such concept, local D2D communication benefits from the centralized controlling of cellular system such as resource allocation and interference coordination. Also, the efficiency of a cellular system can be improved by exploiting channels of high quality for short-range D2D links.
In some local e. g. rural arrangements, the communication traffic may reach the limit of the network resulting in losses of information, quality deficiencies, or the like.
Hence, it is an object of the invention to improve such systems.